


So Pure

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Fantasy AU [27]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Cute, Elves, F/M, Fluff, Het, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Size Difference, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed is infatuated with Thornstriker





	

Bloodshed had frozen up on the spot. He had been making his rounds in the garden when he walked by the queen’s private garden house. But right outside of it was a small terrace with lounges and tables set up where sometimes the queen would relax.

But it wasn’t the queen who was resting there. Instead he came across one of her ladies-in-waiting, Thornstriker, sleeping soundly on one the sofas in a light green elven-styled summer dress. It was very traditional and modest, as he would expect from someone like Thornstriker. It covered her body, from her chest to her feet, and even her arms were covered. But her shoulders and neck were left bare, her fair skin exposed for him to see.

He felt like a pervert watching her. She was only lying down, a light breeze blowing her hair to show off more of her neck to him. Her dress had come up a little, exposing her cute bare feet to him and some of her calves.

He had to look away, suddenly feel embarrassed. He was being ridiculous. She didn’t look… sexy or anything. He wasn’t turned on by her appearance, but seeing her sleeping there, defenseless and angelic… He was so drawn to her. If they were lovers, he would have kissed her right then and there.

But they weren’t. They had spoken plenty during the time he was made to watch her and the other ladies-in-waiting. He even danced with her a month ago when the king and queen had held a ball. She had seemed to enjoy his company… He certainly had. She was just so beautiful, just everything about her was perfect. Her bright eyes, her gentle smile, her soft giggle, her delicate petite hands that never had no fear in touching him…

He had been drawn to her since the first day they had met all those months ago, when he was first assigned to stand guard over her and her friends. He was completely infatuated with her. And he was even starting to fall in love with her, as embarrassing at that was to admit.

Here he was, a twenty-four-year-old man who had been having sex with women since he was fifteen, falling in love for the first time. Not only that, but the woman was the exact opposite of every woman he had ever been with. She was completely chaste and pure and modest. Sex or any mentioning of it embarrassed her and she seemed to blush at the drop of a hat.

Bloodshed took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. Primus, if his friends saw him like this, they would tease the shit out of him. It was bad enough they knew he liked her… Thankfully, they knew to keep their mouths shut and didn’t say anything to Thornstriker. Or worse, his father of all people.

Bombrush was the last person he wanted to know. That idiot would actually do something stupid and try to act like he was helping him out. Though he probably suspected something was up considering he had seen him dance with Thornstriker at the ball. Thankfully, he had yet to say anything to it. Bloodshed hoped it stayed that way.

He turned back to Thornstriker, who had turned over on her side facing him. Her hair had fallen over her face, some of it draping over her eyes. Without thinking, he stretched out a hand to touch her hair, only to freeze up when his fingers brushed her skin.

His hand flinched, but he didn’t pull it back. Primus… Primus, what was he doing?! He wasn’t her lover, he didn’t even think they could call each other friends! He had no right to touch her so familiar, none whatsoever. He knew this. He knew it well. He wasn’t even good enough for her… She was a beautiful elf, pure and angelic who had never done anything wrong in her life.

He was nothing like her. Compared to her, he was like a monster. A huge hulking ogre known for his strength in battle and skills in bed. He knew how to fight and fuck like a beast. Someone that shouldn’t have been anywhere near someone like Thornstriker. But there he was, with his hand stretched out, as if he were worthy enough to be in her presence, let alone touch her.

But his hand still moved. With more tenderness that he had ever used before, he brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Thornstriker let out a soft sigh, a smile coming to her face before she snuggled more into the couch.

Taking a deep breath, Bloodshed took his hand away and moved to stand against one of the poles. He could at least stand guard over her until she woke up… After all, it was what he was best for.  


End file.
